


A Little Roleplay

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Cock Rings, Demon Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Porn, Sex Magic, Sexual Roleplay, Tail Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: Solomon suggests Leviathan and he roleplay as if they had a pact to show him what the perks would be
Relationships: Leviathan & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	A Little Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you bondagecakes on twitter for filling my timeline with this ship.

Anybody walking through the school corridors at this time of night would have heard the choked desperate moans echoing off of the stone walls, a symphony of “ _please, Master Solomon!_ ” and “ _more! Please fuck me more!_ ” filling every room, uncaring of who may hear. Deep within the student council ante-chamber, Leviathan was bent over a desk with his own tail pounding itself into his rectum. Both of his cocks wore tight glowing gold cock rings, though they did not stop the precum that wept from their twin heads- now turning purple as Leviathan humped the air, the cool desk offering little relief as his dicks rubbed against it. His hands were tied neatly behind his back with a rope of gold, the magic within it smelled of lust and desire though it did not carry any of the avatar of lust’s scent. Leviathan knew it must belong to the man sitting high above him; his eyes gazed upward to Solomon who sat in Diavolo’s chair, his legs crossed with a sadistic smirk as he watched the avatar of envy writhing below.

“What’s wrong, Leviathan?” Solomon asked with an air of mischief, eyes never leaving his quarry’s form below. “I can’t quite hear you. You'll have to speak up if you wish for me to give you what you crave."

He rested his chin upon his hand, enjoying how quickly Leviathan did what he was told. Solomon so loved when his toys were obedient; still he knew what Leviathan liked and had no intention of punishing him when he was being so good- after all, he might not agree to Solomon’s future proposals if he wasn’t well cared for this evening.

“Such a good boy, Levi,” he purred the demon’s name as he praised him. 

Leviathan’s half lidded eyes barely hid his blown out pupils- they were filled with stars and desire. His tail contorted as his balls ached for release, but he wanted to be good! He wanted Solomon to fuck him, he wanted to be a good little pet for the witty sorcerer. His teeth clenched together as he felt his knees growing weak it felt like it had been hours. 

"Please Solom-" he began to beg, his voice on the verge of breaking as the pressure built with nowhere to go.

"Is that how you address me, _demon_?"

"M-master Solomon! Please, I want to cum! It hurts, I _need_ to cum!" 

Solomon chuckled darkly as he uncrossed his legs and took his hardening cock from his dark slacks and pulled his shirt over his head to discard onto Lucifer's chair. He was impressed by how long Leviathan had lasted, but truth be told, he wanted the pretty demon within his reach.

"I am not sure that you do. Perhaps you may convince me another way."

The avatar of envy's eyes widened at what Solomon was implying. He could feel his mouth watering as his tail slipped from his rectum and the magic rope fell away to allow him to approach the sorcerer with ease. It was so hard to walk up to where Solomon reclined while his cocks pressed against his stomach, but he managed to find himself standing before Solomon. Leviathan's face was flushed as he waited for the next command, wondering if this might be what it was like to be a sex android like what he'd seen in some doujinshi and hentai- and he belonged to Solomon.

"Very good, Leviathan, you're being so obedient for me tonight," Solomon's smile never left his face. "I'll even give you a treat for being such a good little demon for me. You can either suck me off until I'm satisfied while you fill your ass with your tail or you can ride my cock until I remove the rings."

Leviathan moaned as ideas swam through his head- he wanted both! He wanted to wrap his lips around Solomon's length, to take him in and taste his seed as the sorcerer roughly grasped his hair and forced Leviathan to take him all the way; he wanted Solomon to throat fuck him until his jaw ached. On the other hand, as incredible as tail fucking himself was, it was no substitute for the real thing, not to mention it was too familiar. But riding Solomon on Diavolo's seat? The opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Master," he groaned, "Please let me ride you!"

The avatar of envy felt a sense of pleasure rush through him as Solomon's fingers curled to beckon him closer, the blush painting his features was only growing in intensity as he bent forward, placing his hands firmly on the armrests of the chair. Wordlessly, two large golden tentacles emerged from behind the backrest, one coiled around Solomon’s cock and left a wet trail along his skin. The other slithered its way between Leviathan's legs, suction cups grasping at both cocks as it seeked out his entrance to keep him nice and wet for Solomon. Leviathan groaned as he straddled the sorcerer, unable to hold back the unholy sounds that left his mouth when Solomon grasped his hips to run his tongue along the demon's lower abdominal muscles, feeling them contract beneath his touch. The way Leviathan's body melted for him was too delicious; he was determined to see Leviathan receive his prize- spilling his seed onto Solomon's chest.

As the tentacle prodded at Leviathan's rectum, it almost felt though it was covered in a temperature play lube as the cool sensation warmed before cooling once more, easing the nerves as it slipped into him, filling his hole to the brim as it fucked him slowly. Leviathan purred and moaned as more tentacles wrapped themselves around his thighs and arms, steadying him as the one working Solomon's shaft guided him to Leviathan's ass until the demon felt empty at the loss of the one that had prepared him. It was quickly replaced when he felt the heat of the sorcerer's cock pressing against him as Solomon gave a low groan, his own need increasing with each stroke. He gave no warning before pulling Leviathan down upon him- the only sound that could be heard were the lustful cries of the third born as he relished in being fucked by the human that had somehow weaseled his way into Leviathan's life. The way that Solomon's dick curved inside of him as the wizard thrust with keen precision shot waves of delight throughout Leviathan's body, the head stimulating his prostate only fueling the desire building within him further. His back arched as he felt Solomon's lips form around one of his nipples, sucking hard while keeping his eyes on Leviathan's face, watching every expression, listening to each pleasured moan, committing both to memory so he might revisit this moment again and again. One tentacle forced itself past Leviathan's lips, taking its sweet time in exploring his mouth. After several minutes of playing with Leviathan's tongue, the tentacle continued its work in slipping past his uvula to invade the demon's throat. Solomon was impressed at how well Leviathan took the large tentacle- now very curious as to where he learned that as he eyes the long reptilian tail twitching behind him. The thought of Leviathan spending a millennium deep-throating his own tail made for quite the image; Solomon felt his cock twitching as he nailed Leviathan's prostate repeatedly, imagining the sight and how he definitely needed to see this in the future. Solomon removed one hand from Leviathan's hips to stroke at the twin cocks between them. They were incredibly soft, the skin hot and velvety- he wondered how he tasted. After giving a rough suck on Leviathan's nipple, to travel to the other, he grinned up at the avatar of envy.

"You're doing so well, Levi," he praised, "Your ass is such a perfect cock sleeve for me."

His words thrilled Leviathan; he bucked his hips, on the verge of screaming for Solomon to let him cum, no longer able to think straight. Solomon himself was reaching his own peak, close to spilling over. The timing couldn't have been more perfect- with the right spell anything could be possible. After all, Solomon had not just been sitting here doing nothing during Leviathan's show before. Lust demon venom wasn't hard to come by when one regularly fucked the lord of lechery, and with the right amount, it was the perfect way to keep Solomon going until the perfect moment. Just as he felt himself reach the moment of no return, he removed the spell which held the demon's cocks back from release.

"Cum for me, Levi!" Solomon commanded, he didn't need a pact for the third born to comply. "Cum for your master!"

The cord snapped as Leviathan's orgasm washed over him, painting Solomon's chest white as his mind and ears buzzed from mind warping pleasure. Solomon had continued to pound away at Leviathan's ass until he felt the hot semen cover him, triggering his own orgasm. Leviathan's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he looked down at the human with a sense of pride that he had done this- he had made the most powerful sorcerer in existence cum all on his own. The vulnerability of the man below him at this moment was quite the ego boost as he sat back on Solomon's cock, waiting for the fireworks to pass

"Well done," Solomon smiled. "I definitely should have proposed this roleplay sooner. Did you enjoy yourself, Levi?"

"Mhm," he grinned back, his blush still not subsiding.

"Hm, I sense you want to ask me something."

"Y-yes," Leviathan suddenly felt nervous, even given their current state. "I want to… umm… if it isn't too much trouble…"

Leviathan looked at Solomon's chest with a hunger in his eyes, still not quite done. Solomon blinked for a moment before chuckling and leaning against the backrest.

"Clean it up with your tongue," Solomon grinned, seeing what it was the demon was craving. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised considering Leviathan was Asmodeus' brother.

Leviathan seemed taken by surprise that Solomon knew what he was going to ask, but nodded, not needing to be told twice. It was going to be a very long and fulfilling night.


End file.
